


Girls night.

by Prettyunique



Series: Scenes I need in season 7. [13]
Category: Rizzles - Fandom, Rizzoli and Isles
Genre: F/F, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 11:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7358776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettyunique/pseuds/Prettyunique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maura and Jane plan a girls night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Girl's night?" asks Maura  
"I love that you say that like I have any other option."  
"You will do when you start dating again...any word from Martinez."  
"Wow subtle...he's moved on."  
"So you called him."replies Maura

"I didn't need to."

"Oh you saw him with another women, I'm sorry." replies Maura 

 

Jane shakes her head.

 

"I thought you liked him."

"Doesn't matter that's over." replies Jane

 

Maura looks at Jane.

 

"So what do you want to do." 

"Well there's a wine tasting class at 9." replies Maura

"Wine tasting, really."

"Or we could just go back to my place and watch a movie." replies Jane

"Well if that's what you want."

 

Later that night.

 

"Beer."

"Yes please, dying for one." replies Jane

 

Maura goes to the kitchen.

 

"So what movie did you choose?"

"I didn't, I was waiting for you." Maura say's from the kitchen

 

Jane walks over to the DVDs.

 

"Ok, I haven't seen this."

 

Jane puts the DVD in the player and presses play.

Maura comes back wine for her and a beer for Jane.

 

"Which one did you choose."

"Wait and see." replies Jane

 

5 minutes later the words Crazy Stupid Love come on the screen.

 

"So, about Martinez."

"Oh my God, I told you that wasn't going to happen."

"You're scared about the rejection, right." asks Maura

"It's not that...can we just leave it please."

"Yes...can I just say one more thing...you deserve to be happy, you should call him." replies Maura

"That's two things."

 

Maura smiles.

 

"Are you done?"

 

Maura nods.

 

2 hours later.

 

"Well, I'm glad that's over.?"

 

Maura is asleep.

Jane smiles.

 

"If only you knew."

 

Jane carefully moves a strand of hair out of Maura's eye.

 

"It's always been you. If only you knew how I really felt about you. If only...I didn't chicken out every time I saw you."

 

Jane gets up covering her with the blanket on the back of the sofa and kisses her on the head, then she leaves.

Maura opens her eyes and smiles.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is crying out for a second chapter...it's very likely that there will be one.
> 
>  
> 
> PS: I've never seen Crazy Stupid Love. I just picked a movie name out of a hat.  
> So don't be offended.


	2. Chapter 2

Maura walks into the squad room.

 

"Jane's not here."

"I know." replies Maura

"Oh." replies Frankie 

"Frankie, can I ask you something?"

"Sure." replies Frankie

 

Maura doesn't say anything.

 

"You know what you're busy, I can come back later."

"Maura it's fine, I'm on lunch." 

 

Maura takes a seat opposite Frankie.

 

"Does Jane talk about me?"

"No way."

"No I mean...it doesn't matter." replies Maura

 

Frankie looks at her.

 

"What do you know?"

"What do YOU know?" replies Maura

"You first."

"Tell me what I'm supposed to know first." replies Maura

"No I can't do that...if she did say anything to me, she would have said it in confidence."

"It wouldn't be breaking a confidence if I already knew."

 

Frankie looks at her.

 

"Maybe she said some stuff when she thought I was asleep."

"What did she say?" asks Frankie

"Something about, its always been you and if only I knew."

"And she didn't say anything else."

 

Maura shakes her head.

 

"humm."

"So tell me I'm reading too much into it or she didn't mean what I think she meant." replies Maura

"You tell me this...how do you feel about her, do you like her as more than a friend."

 

Maura doesn't answer.

 

"You don't have to say a word that smile confirmed it."

"Confirmed what?" asks Maura

"That you feel about her the same way she feels about you...damn it."

 

Maura stands.

 

"Don't worry I won't bring your name into it."

"What are you going to do?"

"Throw caution to the wind." replies Maura

 

Later that day.

Jane let's herself in with her key.

 

"Hey."

"Hi." replies Maura

"What's going on you're text said it was urgent." 

"I was going to do this big gesture, but I know you would hate that so..."

"What are you talking about?" replies Jane

 

Maura points to the counter and they sit opposite each other.

 

"I've thought I was, many times...but I never knew what it was like, truly till I meet you."

"What?" asks Jane

"Being in love."

"What do you..."

 

Jane is cut off by Maura's lips on hers.

When Maura pulls away Jane's mouth is open.

 

"Oh I'm sorry did I misread the signs."

 

Jane bites her bottom lip. 

 

"Why did you...kiss me?"

"I really wanted to, for a long time now."

 

Jane opens her mouth to speak.

 

"You're next question is probably why now, right. Why did I get the courage to say something after all this time."

 

Jane nods.

 

"I have a little confession to make, you know yesterday when you thought I was asleep."

"You weren't." replies Jane

 

Maura shakes her head taking Jane's hand.

 

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Same reason you didn't I guess. I was convinced you didn't feel the same way and I didn't want to lose you as a friend." replies Jane

"That would never happen."

 

Maura pulls Jane towards her kissing her on the lips.

 


End file.
